Divergent: A story of family, love, and friendship
by Trice Eaton
Summary: Tris and Zeke meet one day after school and become friends. This is the story of what happens when she goes to Dauntless knowing someone else. Tris soon finds friends, Love and a family she never knew she had. This is my first Fan Fiction. Let me know how it is!
1. Prolougue: Ezekial & Beatrice

Prologue: Ezekiel and Beatrice

_Tris _

I was walking home from school when I stopped to watch the train go by. I had been volunteered to stay behind to help Mrs. Culpeper clean up her classroom after our science experiments today. I looked down at my watch, my brother, Caleb, was probably already home preparing dinner for my family. I sigh as the train rushes past.

I continue to walk home when I hear a scratchy voice saying "Do you know when the next train will be?"

I look towards the voice and see a boy about a foot taller than me, with pale brown hair and friendly brown eyes. I look down at his black jeans, and black t-shirt wondering what it would be like to jump on a train.

"Umm…" I say looking down at my watch, the only adornment my faction is allowed "I think it's in about five minutes"

"Oh thank you" the boy said "I'm Ezekiel, from Dauntless, but everyone, and I mean everyone calls me Zeke"

"I'm Beatrice, Beatrice Prior, from Abnegation, I'm ten years old, you don't look my age and I have never seen you around, how old are you" I say curiously.

Smiling Zeke says "You're not like most of the stiffs I've see." Upset at the name he called my faction; I turn my head down and continue to walk home.

"Wait, Beatrice I didn't mean to offend you, I'M SORRY." Gasping, I stop and look at him astonished that he actually felt bad for saying it. I continue to look at him when we both hear the whistling of the train horn near.

Quickly he looks down at me and says "Come with me" in a bold tone. Nodding my head, I follow him and start to jog beside the tracks before jumping into an open compartment. I sit up laughing at the exhilarating feeling, looking over I watch Zeke grinning from the jump as well.

Looking over at me he says "Twelve, I'm Twelve years old, Beatrice what were you doing out so late?"

"I was helping my science teacher clean her lab like I have to every Wednesday. What about you?" I ask

"Oh, I was being reprimanded by the advanced math teacher for causing mayhem in class today" he says grinning.

I look out at the scenery passing before saying "I should probably go before we leave my area"

Standing we both look at each other and he quickly asks "Can I see you again?"

Grinning I say "sure why don't we do this every Wednesday?" Looking over my shoulder I see him nod and I jump.

_Zeke_

I mumble to myself about how stupid the rules are when I hear the train go by. Groaning I start to walk on the long path back to Dauntless. I start to wonder how I will explain this one to my mother when I see a spritely little girl in grey watch the train pass.

Curious I walk over to her and say "Do you know when the next train will be?" Studying her I notice that she's about a foot smaller than me with blonde hair and soft blue eyes. She reminds me of the person in the picture with my father sitting on the mantle in our living room. I'll have to ask my father who she is.

"Umm…"she says looking down at her watch, the only adornment she is wearing "I think it's in about five minutes"

"Oh thank you" I say "I'm Ezekiel, from Dauntless, but everyone, and I mean everyone calls me Zeke"

"I'm Beatrice, Beatrice Prior, from Abnegation, I'm ten years old, you don't look my age and I have never seen you around, how old are you" she says quickly.

Smiling at her curiosity I said "You're not like most of the stiffs I've see." Confused, I watch her turn her head down and continue to walk. Quickly realizing what I said offended her I say "Wait, Beatrice I didn't mean to offend you, I'M SORRY." Trying to get her to stop

Gasping, she stops and look at me astonished that I actually felt bad for saying it. She continues to stare at me when we both hear the whistling of the train horn near. Quickly, I look down at her saying "Come with me" in a bold tone.

Nodding her head, she starts to follow me and jogs beside the tracks before we jump into an open compartment. Catching my breath I hear her sit up, laughing at the exhilarating feeling,smiling, I look over watching Beatrice grin from the jump as well.

Looking over at her I say "Twelve, I'm Twelve years old, Beatrice what were you doing out so late?" "I was helping my science teacher clean her lab like I have to every Wednesday. What about you?" she asks.

"Oh, I was being reprimanded by the advanced math teacher for causing mayhem in class today" I say grinning at the thought of the teacher getting worked up at my actions.

We both look out at the scenery passing before she says "I should probably go before we leave my area" in a reluctant tone.

Standing up, we both look at each other and quickly ask "Can I see you again?"

Smiling brightly she says "sure why don't we do this every Wednesday?" She turns her head over her shoulder, I quickly nod to tell her I agree and to tell her it's safe to jump and watch her grey skirt fly in the wind as she exists.


	2. Chapter 1: Four Years Later

Chapter 1: Four Years Later

Tris

Chapter 1: Four Years Later

_Tris_

I finish locking the cabinets in the science classroom when I feel Zeke wrap his arms around me. Smiling I think about how close we became in the past two years.

I lean my head back as we walk towards the trains and ask the question that has bothering me since this morning "what were the results of your aptitude test Zeke?"

Zeke shrugs his shoulders and says "were not supposed to talk about them Beatrice."

"Well, do you know what faction you will choose at the ceremony tomorrow? I say.

"You already know that's it's always been Dauntless Beatrice" He murmurs "Which is why I won't be able to talk to you anymore" he says sadly .

Smiling at the pain in his voice I say "of course I do, it's always been Faction before Blood, Ezekiel. I just hope that you won't forget our friendship when you're with your new Dauntless friends."

"I would never forget you Bea, your my little sis, I'll always remember you. Remember what we promised though. I'll see you in two years." he says trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

"Be careful" I whispered as I watched my best friend jump onto the train.

_Zeke_

I stand watching the rest of the dauntless kids jump the train. My mind whirls around with a thousand emotions. The results were Inconclusive. Dauntless or Abnegation. Bravery or Selflessness. Divergent.

I walk towards the science classroom and see Bea looking the cabinet doors. Study her for a moment. She grew about 6 inches, but with my growth spurt she barely comes up past me elbows. Her dirty blonde hair is pulled back into an abnegation bun. She wears a grey sweater over a grey dress.

I walk over and wrap my arms around her. Standing there I quickly remember how long it took me to get her to overcome her abnegation fear of contact. Releasing her we walk towards the trains.

I watch as Bea leans her head back and asks "what were the results of your aptitude test Zeke?"

I shrugs my shoulders and say "were not supposed to talk about them Beatrice" not wanting her to worry about how dangerous my results are.

"Well, do you know what faction you will choose at the ceremony tomorrow? I hear her say in a quiet tone.

"You already know that's it's always been Dauntless Beatrice" I murmur "Which is why I won't be able to talk to you anymore." I say sadly, knowing that the rule Faction before Blood was stupid.

Lost in the pain of having to leave her for the next two years I barely hear her say "of course I do, it's always been Faction before Blood, Ezekiel. I just hope that you won't forget our friendship when you're with your new dauntless friends"

"I would never forget you Bea, your my little sis, I'll always remember you. Remember what we promised though. I'll see you in two years" I say trying to hide the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Be careful" I hear her whisper as I jump onto the train.


	3. Chapter 2: Choosing Ceremony

Chapter 2: Choosing Ceremony

_Tris_

I make my way over to the abnegation section to the room. I look over to the right and see Zeke sitting next to a boy from Abnegation. Marcus's son, Tobias I think. I wait patiently as the leader of Dauntless, Max steps up and starts the opening speech.

"Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony. In Dauntless we aren't much for speeches, after all eloquence is for Erudite, so let's get started Zornoff, Ashley" I quickly tune my ears of watching each person walks towards the stage and decide their faction for the rest of their lives.

"Ebon, Ezekiel." I turn my attention over to Zeke and watch as he strolls forward grasping the silver knife in his hand before spilling his blood over the burning coals that represent Dauntless. I continue to watch as Dauntless yells and cheers for its newest initiate.

Turning my head back towards the stage I hear "Eaton, Tobias". I watch as a young boy walks up towards the stage, accepting the knife and hesitate over the grey stones representing Abnegation, before tilting his hand over the burning coals. Dauntless.

The Abnegation crowd around me starts to murmur, Tobias is the first Abnegation to transfer to Dauntless. Sure we have had transfers to Amite but never Dauntless.

As the crowd disperses, I watch Zeke start to jog with the others towards the train, as he reaches the door he turns for a second, catching my eyes before the crowd pushes him forward.

_Zeke_

I sit down beside an abnegation boy and look around. I look over to the left and see my family siting proudly waiting for me to make the biggest decision of my life. I turn to the right and see Bea sitting next to her family in the Abnegation section. I sit restless to start my training as the leader of Dauntless, Max steps up and starts the opening speech.

"Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony. In Dauntless we aren't much for speeches, after all eloquence is for Erudite, so let's get started Zornoff, Ashley" I quickly tune out, watching each person walks towards the stage and decide their faction for the rest of their lives.

"Ebon, Ezekiel." I stroll forward grasping the silver knife in my hand allowing some blood to collect in the palm of my hand before spilling my blood over the burning coals that represent Dauntless. I walk over to join the other Dauntless initiates as Dauntless yells and cheers for its newest initiate.

I turn my head back towards the stage hearing "Eaton, Tobias". I watch as the quiet Abnegation boy who sat beside me walks up towards the stage, accepting the knife and hesitate over the grey stones representing Abnegation, before tilting his hand over the burning coals. Dauntless.

I watch as the Abnegation crowd around me starts to murmur, Tobias is the first Abnegation to transfer to Dauntless. I catch Bea's look of shock and wonder if the boy knew my best friend.

As the ceremony finishes I start to jog with the other initiates towards the train, as I reach the door I turn for a second, catching Bea's eyes before the crowd pushes me forward.

I jump onto the train and face the Abnegation boy saying "Hey I'm Zeke" shaking his hand

He turns to look at me and says "Tobias"

I study him for a moment before asking "hey do you know Bea?"


	4. Chapter 3: Tris's Aptitude Test

Disclaimer: I do not anything other than the new storyline

Chapter3: Tris's Aptitude Test

Tris

I sit beside my brother and Susan at the edge of the abnegation table waiting for my name to be called. They call my brother's name and Susan and I wait for ten minutes before he returns looking ill.

I look up at him and say "What happened?" concerned. Caleb shakes his head before sitting down.

Eventually they call both mine and Susan's name. We stand up and walk towards the door. When we enter the hallway a woman tells me to go the room at the end of the hallway. I walk into a room with mirrors covering every wall. I can see every angle of my reflection in the mirrors. The ceiling glows white with light. I look up to see a Dauntless woman waiting for me.

She is not as severe-looking as the other Dauntless I have seen. She has small, dark, angular eyes and wears a black blazer, and jeans. Its only when she turns close to me that I see a tattoo on the back of her neck.

In the centre of the room there's a reclined chair, with a machine next to it.

"Have a seat and get comfortable" she says "my name is Tori".

I clumsily sit in the chair trying to get comfortable while she places wires to my forehead and then hers and then the machine. Sitting up she asks me to drink a glass.

"What is it?" I ask

"Can't tell you that, just drink" she says.

Tilting my head back I swallow. The light becomes too much. My eyes close.

…

I wake to sweaty palms and a pang of guilt in my chest. I am lying in the chair in the mirrored room. Tori quickly removes the wires from our heads, before telling me that she will be right back. Confused I sit there and wait starting to get more and more nervous.

Tori finally returns and looking tense and pale she says "Beatrice your results were inconclusive. Typically each stage rules out certain factions, but in your case only two have been ruled out."

Confused I say "what do you mean?"

"You have equal aptitude for Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite" she says "people who get this kind of result are called Divergent." She leans close to me and right beside my ear she says "Beatrice, under no circumstances should you share that information with anyone. This is very important.

"We aren't supposed to share our results" I nod "I know that".

"No" she murmurs, our face inches apart "this is different. You should never share this with anyone _ever, _no matter what happens. Divergence is extremely dangerous. You understand?"

"Okay" I say nodding.

"Why don't you go home. You have a lot of thinking ahead of you." She says gesturing for me to leave.

Nodding numbly I follow her out the door and start to walk home.


	5. Chapter 4: Tris's Choosing Ceremony

Chapter4: Tris's Choosing Ceremony

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the storyline.

_Tris_

I sit in my seat beside my brother waiting for the ceremony to start. I glance around the room stopping to study the Erudite. I watch as the blue colored crowd mulls around waiting for Marcus, the Abnegation leader to start. I know that I won't chose their faction, due to the horrible articles they have been coming out with over the past couple years. I pass over the Candor and Amite factions before stopping at the Dauntless crowd.

I think back to the promise I made to Zeke all those years ago and wonder if I can really do it. Really leave my family and selfless life behind. I turn my head to the Abnegation faction and immediately spot my parents in the crowd. I study my mother's pale face with her blonde hair pulled back. I look over at my father and see an aged man in his early forties, with Abnegation short brown hair.

Watching them I quickly realize my choice is either Dauntless or Abnegation. Friends or family. Bravery or selflessness. The decision is simple. It will require a great act of selflessness to choose Abnegation, or a great act of bravery to choose Dauntless. Perhaps just choosing one over the other will prove I belong.

I turn my head back towards the stage as I hear Marcus clear his throat. I watch as he starts a speech I hear no word of. Slowly people are called forward and choose their faction. I wait until I hear "Prior, Caleb" I watch as my brother walks forward and hesitates over the Abnegation stones before finally letting the blood spill from his hand and mix with the water in the Erudite bowl.

I gasp. The Abnegation crowd behind me stirs. My brother chose Erudite! He left Abnegation, I couldn't believe it! I always thought he would end up in Abnegation, marrying Susan Black and spending the rest of his life there. I never thought he would become a traitor!

I faintly hear my name being called over the noise as I stand and walk to the stage. I stand there as Marcus places a fresh knife in my hand and stand between the Dauntless and Abnegation bowls; I slowly cut my palm allowing the blood to gather in my hand before closing my eyes and thrusting it out. Slowly I tip my hand to the left and hear the sizzling as my blood hits lit coals.

Stepping back I hear the cheering of my new faction mix with the outcries of my old faction. Look over to my parents and see the looks of betrayal on my father and the look of love and worry on my mother's face. Turning away I walk over to dauntless and sit beside an initiate dressed in candor clothes.


	6. Chapter 5: First Jumper

Chapter5: First Jumper

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the story line._

_Tris_

We jog along the train tracks, before jumping in them. I allow myself to smile at the once familiar thrill of jumping a train. I sit there watching the city go by when we are told that we have to jump onto the roof of the building coming up.

Quickly standing, I stretch before running out of the train car with the rest of the initiates. I land on the roof beside a dauntless born boy, and brushing the dirt of me I stand. Slowly we all gather in the centre of the seven story building awaiting further instructions.

"Excellent" I hear the Dauntless leader, Max say "Now you will come over here" he says gesturing towards the edge of the roof "and jump"

"What's at the bottom?" an Erudite boy says "Water or something?"

Shrugging Max says "who knows"

I slowly walk towards the edge of the roof, before peering over, quickly my logical side kicks in and I realize that this is a scare tactic. I will land safely at the bottom. I remove my outer sweater before stepping up on the ledge, looking over I see a large hole and before I can lose my nerve I bend my knees and Jump.

The air howls around me as I surge towards the ground. My body tenses at the falling sensations dragging in my stomach. The hole surrounds me and I am enveloped in darkness.

I hit something hard. A net. There is a net at the bottom of the hole. I look up and start to laugh half hysterically, half relieved. I place my face in my hands. I just jumped off a roof.

I have to stand on solid ground again. I see a few hands stretching out for me at the edge of the net, so I grab the first one I can reach, and am placed on the ground. I look up at the man attached to the hand and blush.

"Thank you" I say

Behind him I hear someone say "Can't believe it. A stiff, the first to jump? Unheard of"

"There's a reason why she left them, Lauren" he says "What's your name?"

"Um…" I don't know why I hesitate. But "Beatrice" doesn't sound right anymore

"Think about it" he says, a faint smile curling his lips "you don't get to pick again"

"Tris" I say firmly

"Tris" Lauren repeats, grinning "Make the announcement, Four"

The boy-Four-looks over his shoulders and shouts "First Jumper- Tris!"

I watch as the crowd cheers and pump their fists.

Four sets his hand on my back and says "Welcome to Dauntless."


	7. Chapter 6: Tour of Dauntless

Chapter 6: Tour of Dauntless

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the story line.

_Tris_

I stand there waiting while the rest of the initiates jump off the building. Looking up I hear the Candor girl who stood by me scream as she descends into Dauntless. I smile as everyone cheers at the noise she makes. When she lands someone helps her off the net and she comes to stand next to me.

Looking at me, she says "Hi I'm Christina, you can call me Chris!"

"I'm Tris" I say smiling timidly.

Eventually when everyone has made it off the roof Four and Lauren lead us down a narrow tunnel. I walk behind an Erudite boy until we reach a fork in the road. When the whole group has stopped I hear Lauren say that the dauntless children are with her, because they don't need a tour of the place. We stand there until all of the Dauntless born have left and look around at how many we have left. Slowly counting I discover that only nine of us are remaining. I look at the other transfers and realize that I'm the only one from Abnegation. There are no transfers from Amity and the rest are from Candor and Erudite.

Clearing his throat, Four says "Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I am your instructor. My name is Four"

Christina asks "Four? Like the number"

"Yes," Four says "Is there a problem?"

Christina shakes her head, so Four continues "Good. We're about to go into the Pit, which you will someday learn to love. It-"

Christina snickers "The Pit? Clever name"

Four walks up to Christina, and with his eyes narrowed, he says "If I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction" Still glaring he hisses "the first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?"

She nods.

Four starts forward and the crowd of initiates move on in silence.

"What a jerk" Christina mumbles

"I guess he doesn't like to get laughed at," I reply.

Ahead of us, four pushes a set of double doors open, and we walk into the place he called "The Pit".

"Oh" whispers Christina "I get it."

"Pit" is the best word for it. It is an underground cavern so huge I can't see the other end from where I stand. Uneven rock walls rise several stories above my head. Built into the stone walls are places for food, clothing, supplies, and leisure activities. Narrow paths and steps carved from rock connect them. There are no barriers to keep people from falling over the side. Forming the roof of the pit are panes of glass and above them, a building that lets in sunlight. It must have looked like just another city building when we passed it on the train.

People are everywhere, all dressed in black, all shouting and talking, expressive and gesturing. A memory of the orderly Abnegation streets appears in my mind: a line of people on the right passing a line of people on the left, small smiles and inclined heads and silence. My stomach squeezes there is something wonderful about Dauntless chaos.

"If you follow me" says Four "I'll show you the chasm. He waves us forward. I squint and see that the floor ends at an iron barrier. Approaching the railing I hear the roaring of fast moving water crashing against rocks. I look over the side. The floor drops off at a sharp angle, and several stories below us is a river. Watching the water strike the wall beneath me I hear Four say "The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy. A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned."

Four leads the group of initiations across the pit towards a gaping hole in the wall. When we walk inside, the Dauntless inside stand. They applaud. They stamp their feet. They shout. The noise surrounds me and fills me. Christina smiles, and a second later, so do I.

We look for empty seats. Eventually we find a mostly empty table and I end up sitting next to four on my right and Christina on my left. On the table is a platter of food I don't recognize: circular pieces of meat wedged between rounds of bread slices.

Four nudges me in the elbows

"It's beef," he says "Put this on it" he passes me a bowl filled with red sauce.

"You've never had a hamburger before?" asks Christina her eyes wide.

"No" I say. "Is that what it's called?"

"Stiffs eat plain food" Four says, nodding at Christina.

"Why?" she asks.

I shrug "Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary."

She smirks. "No wonder you left"

"Yeah," I say, rolling my eyes "It was just because of the food"

The corner of Four's mouth twitches.

After dinner we are led to our quarters. When we arrive we are told the basics of what to expect. Be in the training room by eight o'clock. Training ends at six. We train every day and after six we can do whatever we like.

We are then told that we will be ranked and that the rankings will help decide the order that we will select our jobs after initiation and the other purpose was to decide who the top ten people are, because only ten initiates become members. After this explanation we are left alone to do whatever we want.

I lie there listening to nine people breathing.

Heat swells behind my eyes as I think of home, and when I blink, a tear slips out I cover my mouth to stifle a sod.

I can't cry, not here. I have to calm down.

It will be all right here. I can look in mirrors whenever I want. I don't have to be selfless all the time. I get to see Zeke…

I sit up wondering what I will say when I see him again. It has been two years since he walked out of the choosing room. Two years since we promised each other we would meet here in Dauntless. I hope he didn't forget me over these couple of years.

Lying back down, I make myself promise that after training tomorrow I will look for Zeke. My breath evens out and I'm only faintly aware of Al's crying beside me.

_Zeke_

I wake up at 6:15 to my alarm clock. Sitting up in my bed I quickly remember that today is the choosing ceremony. I quickly shower and get dressed and head down to the dining hall to wish my brother luck.

When I get to the dining hall I see all of the sixteen year olds and their parents siting in the same clump of tables and I quickly make my way over there. I sit beside my brother Uriah and quickly hugging him I whisper "we need to talk before you leave" before loudly saying "Todays the day baby brother, why don't we go for a walk to the chasm one last time before your thrust into adulthood." I stand up knowing that Uriah will follow me.

We reach the chasm and when I'm reassured that the noise of the water is covering our voices I quickly tell him the story of how I met a fiery little girl rom Abnegation when I was younger and how she quickly became my best friend. At the end of my story Uriah asks "Who was this abnegation girl and why are you telling me this now?"

Looking around I quickly say "Beatrice, her name is Beatrice Prior" Talking even quieter I say "The reason I am telling you this now is that I need you to do something for me."

Uriah quietly murmurs "What do you need me to do?"

"I know that you are conflicted between staying and risking your life or leaving and living it in peace. I also know that Beatrice will be going through the same thing, so I need you to promise me that no matter what, you will protect her."

Confused, Uriah says " How can I protect her if we end up choosing different factions?"

"That's just it" I say "I need you to follow her into the faction she chooses. And you won't need to worry she will chose way before you, but I need you to make me this promise"

Nodding his head my brother says that the will

"If she doesn't choose Dauntless, can you let her know and tell her that I understand and that I'm not angry or upset at her and that no matter what she will always be my best friend?"

Uriah replies "Of course Zeke I will do that for you. Now we should head back so I can say goodbye to our parents". Heading back he says "Thanks for letting me know it makes my decision much much easier."

We sit back down with our parents and start to eat when my mother asks "What were you boys talking about?"

"Oh it's nothing mother" Uriah says "he was just telling me that our choices don't change who we are."

"Oh that's nice of him" my mother says before standing up to walk with Uriah to the trains.

_Uriah_

I walk with my mom to the trains before hugging her goodbye and while I'm in her embrace she whispers "I'll still love you no matter what my boy. Just be brave and remember your brothers words." Before letting go.

Stepping back I hear the train start to come and start our daily jog to catch the train. Once we are safely in I listen to Max, one of the Dauntless explain the rules and procedures of the day and also remind us that if we chose to return to allow the First Jumper to be a transfer like usual. Before we prepare to exit, he reminds us one last time that only ten initiates are made members a year.

I sit in the choosing room not paying attention before I hear "Prior, Beatrice" I subtly sit up in my seat and watch as she walks forward and takes the knife before stepping towards the Abnegation and Dauntless bowls at the right edge of the stage. I watch avidly as she hesitates before tipping her hand over the burning coals that represents Dauntless.

Smiling, I block out the outrage that everyone has at an Abnegation choosing Dauntless and wait until my name gets called. Eventually I hear "Ebon, Uriah" and walk forward, my decision having been made when Beatrice chose dauntless and let my blood spill onto the burning Coal.

I watch fascinated as Beatrice jumps onto the train as though she had done it a hundred time, but remembering my brothers story I realize that she has perhaps jumped a hundred times throughout her time with Zeke.

As we reach the building I run and jump behind her still quietly studying her actions, When I hear the heart retching cries of one of the girls and quickly realize that her twin had jumped too late. I stop for a moment allowing myself a moment of silence for the life we had just lost before turning around to see the Abnegation girl approach the edge of the roof before finally jumping.

I stand there shocked. Even though I knew she was more than just a quiet Abnegation girl I never expected her to be the First Jumper. I quickly decide that perhaps I should get to know my brothers friend a little better and decide that after training tomorrow I would introduce myself to her.

Review and let me know what you think! and if anyone wants to shout out some ideas on where to go from here let me know!


End file.
